Amore amaro
by miikan
Summary: Algunas veces, lo único que sabe es amarla. ET viñeta, ambiguo, y nada de humor


Disclaimer: Los personajes son creación de Sakura Card Captor.

Summary: Algunas veces, lo único que sabe es amarla. ET

N/A: Ambigüedad absoluta. Una colección de viñetas.

XX

Amore Amaro

XX

I: Siete.

ii-impaciencia.

Sol, lluvia, nieve, viento, hojas en otoño, siempre la espera allí, algunas veces impasible, otras veces melancólico y últimamente mirando su reloj, uno, dos y tres veces. Sabe que ella vendrá tarde, porque siempre hay algo que hacer, detalles que cuidar, madres quienes esperar, flores que adornar, y los segundos desaparecen, las horas se esfuman, las temporadas se evaporan y él aun esta allí, esperando imprudentemente por una sonrisa.

Algunas veces, se pregunta, cuanto tiempo podrá esperar bajo la sombra de un árbol rosa.

ii-enojo

Su venida esta llena de excusas, todas relacionadas con _ella_, algo sobre un traje, sobre un lobo rebelde, sobre pasteles sobre ositos sobre flores sobre amor cariño y todas esas cosas que aun no sabe mencionar correctamente, ya que todo gira sin control y nada es todo y todo es todo—

…entonces toma aire, mirándolo por primera vez y le regala una sonrisa…

—y ¿Cómo estas Hiraguizawa-kun?

De repente es demasiado para él, cabellos ondulados desordenados, ropa desaliñada, su bufanda desamanerada, sus ojos perdidos, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frió, su mano pequeña, su voz dulce…

Busca desesperadamente por una sonrisa, la siente brotar desde su interior, pero solo puede ofrecerle una mueca y espetarle por llegar tarde.

La magia desaparece y ella se inclina contra el Sakura, sus ojos implorantes, musitando su perdón.

Él solo siente que algo en su ser explota al verla apoyada contra ese árbol y no contra él.

iii-villano

_¿A dónde vamos hoy? _

A ella le gusta caminar por los lugares que su heroína ha luchado con valor y determinación. Visitar cada recuerdo, cada pequeña e iota pincelada de algo que paso desapercibido, el aliento que fue olvidado, la lagrima que se escapo, el sonrojo que tiño de carmesí la nieve, las palabras que nunca pronuncio, el pétalo que dejo escapar.

_Al parque pingüino._

Cuando ella habla sobre el ayer, sus ojos se iluminan infranqueables, y dice que ella es su heroína, que siempre la salvaba cuando caía. Cuando fallaba. Cuando ella es endeble y el mundo fuerte. Cuando parece que sus huesos ya no la sostiene y esta a punto de derrumbarse. Cuando ella es insignificante y minúscula y pequeña, y quebradiza y fácil de empujar y nada y todo y el mundo se colapsa en su espalda, sabes, esa sensación que sabes que dos le sigue a uno y tres a dos, pero solo consigues 1, 3, 5, 4…y nada es correcto…

Sabe que no lo tiene que decir, que va a ser doloroso, pero no lo detiene.

_Ella nos salva a todos._

Entonces ella es nada de nuevo y él solo piensa que su heroína seria alguien que lo necesitara no que lo salvara.

Porque todo es caridad.

Y ser parte del todo no lo va a hacer su héroe.

iv-frustración

Adora verla jugar en los columpios. Adora como seda negra toma vuelo y se revuelve en el aire, jugando sin lindes en la brisa. Adora como sus ojos amatistas se mueven sin cesar, parpadeando ante los movimientos, centellando de sea manera especial que la hace ella, ella. Adora como su boca se abre en risas, como reverberan como ecos arcaicos, exultación en su entonación. Adora como su mano se agarran inapelablemente en las cadenas, su piel delicada raspándose con sus movimientos, su temor a la gravedad sobrepasando su dolor. Adora la manera en que su falda se mueve, como si fuera otra extremidad, meneándose como una bandera, indiscretamente abriéndose, para el sonrojo de ella, y cerrándose en el momento propicio, para el sonrojo de él. Adora que esta vista solo sea para él, y que nadie mas los vislumbres, que nadie mas lo note, que solo este él en su universo y que ella lo quiera siempre allí.

Repentinamente, ella lo mira, y solo entonces se da cuenta de que tan imprudente ha sido viendo a su amiga de esa manera y por tanto tiempo.

Se sonroja, y mira a otro lugar, reprimiéndose una y otra vez por no ser algo mas que su amigo.

v-inexperto

Él prefiere el helado de vanilla, pero ordena el de fresa ante su insistencia.

Dos por favor.

Ella insiste en pagar, él lo niega, ella le dice que se lo esta regalando, el pregunta el que, y ella señala la masa rosada. Él solo observa, sus mejillas del mismo color. Se siente muy conciente que ella lo esta viendo, expectativamente, pero aun no logra comprender que significa todo esto.

_Hiraguizawa, solo es un helado._

Observa en prohibida concesión como una lengua rosada aparece en la rosada boca de ella, lamiendo el rosado helado, delicadamente, lánguidamente, disfrutando cada centímetro, tan tentador. Voltea rápidamente a su helado.

Al principio no esta seguro que debe hacer, viendo aquella masa color rosada derritiéndose en sus manos. Solo es un helado, se repite, pero no puede hacer nada. Es rosado.

_Hiraguizawa-kun…_

Ella rió, dando ella el primer pasó y dio una lamida al helado rosado.

_Es delicioso...Solo pruébalo_

Su rosada lengua se escurre de su rosada boca, sus mejillas rosadas, dando una lamida similar a la de ella.

_¿Verdad que es delicioso?_

Nota como la cara de ella esta dulce y pegajosa por el helado.

Asiente, si, si, es delicioso.

Y da otra vacilante lamida a su rosado helado.

vi-abuso

Hay momentos como estos—ella apoyada contra él, viendo la lluvia debajo de una veranda, su calor incoherente— en que siente que se va a desbordar.

Desea abrazarla, perderse en sus ojos, en sus cabellos, en sus brazos, en su corazón, y llorar desconsoladamente. Pero esas cosas, tan simples como necesarias, no son para él y sabe que si se atreve a incursionarse en busca de pertenecer en un lugar, ser otra excusa de porque se mantuvo toda la noche costurando, de porque no estudio debidamente, de porque llego tarde a verlo debajo del árbol de Sakura, sabe que perderá todo y solo será un millón de fragmentos de un algo.

En momentos como estos— en donde deja de respirar y se vuelve un ciego perdido en la lluvia— es cuando se desprende de ella, y camina hacia la lluvia y espera que sus pensamientos sean masacrados y vuelva a ser puro.

Ella lo persigue.

Lodo lo salpica.

Y él la besa.

vii-desolación

Con el invierno, el árbol se desnuda y queda baldío.

Días como esos, ninguno de los dos se reúnen.

Se miran de largo, se saludan a lo lejos, y siguen con sus vidas.

Él piensa que el invierno llego mas temprano de lo normal. Con gélidos vientos y escarcha blanca tirada en el suelo.

Algunas veces, desea tirarse en la nieve y olvidar que alguna vez existió.

La navidad llego con sus luces, vino y fiestas. Él se alejo por completo.

La mañana siguiente, en su puerta hay un regalo.

Piensa que es una cruel broma, y se encierra por dos días.

Ella lo busca al tercero.

Y se aísla con él.

XX

Impaciencia: Obviamente Eriol es el que esta esperando a Tomoyo. Tomoyo siempre llega tarde porque siempre esta haciendo cosas (alias, para Sakura, su madre, etc.) y el árbol, que es obviamente un Sakura, es una alegoría de…bueno Sakura Kinomoto.

Lo que trato de decir allí, es que Eriol siente que Sakura es mas importante que él (alias, debajo de la sombra…) y se pregunta cuanto tiempo mas lo podrá soportar.

Enojo: Tomoyo llega tarde por culpa de la chica de ojos verdes, bla bla bla, se da cuenta que no lo ha tomado en cuenta y le pregunta a Eriol como esta.

Eriol, enamorado, trata de darle una sonrisa, pero solo puede sentirse enojado. Tomoyo se siente mal, le pide disculpas y se apoya contra el Sakura (metáfora amigos) y Eriol quisiera ser su soporte.

Villano: Ah, este es difícil de explicar…así que solo analícenlo.

Frustración: En simples palabras, Eriol quiere ser mas que un amigo para Tomoyo-chan.

Inexperto: Esta viñeta solo tenía que ser adorable. Aunque…bueno…rosado…

Abuso: Como amigo no la tenia que besar…así, que, um, es un abuso.

Desolación: (Esta me mate haciéndola, aun cuando es la mas corta y la mas tonta) En invierno, los Sakura dejan de florecer, también significa que Sakura dejo de ser tan importante para Tomoyo. Es por eso que no se reúnen allí. Que solo se saluden de lejos y todas esas cosas, significa que se están alejando, algo cambio repentinamente. Eriol esta deprimido, la navidad, bueno, cuando alguien esta triste y todo es festivo, bueno, la vida apesta. El regalo, bueno, es de Tomoyo, por eso cree que es cruel. Y que Tomoyo se "aislé con él" significa que lo busca y se queda con él.


End file.
